The Little Hijacker!
"The Little Hijacker!" is a short MarioFan2009 story starting Rh390110478 and was released on December 27th 2018. It starts Rh390110478 and a evil little Gremlin who wants to cause havoc on aircrafts. Script WARNING: This story may have violence and swearing. It starts off with a showing the Florida airline planes. It shows Rh390110478 sitting close to a plane reading a news paper article. A short tiny creature is seen walking past by with a hammer. Rh30110478 sees him but ignores it until loud hammer banging is heard. Rh30110478 goes to see what is going on. Rh30110478: Hey, what going on bud? Tiny Creature: Pardon me, but these warheads ain't spill smoke if you don't hit them hard enough. Rh30110478: Yeah? Tiny Creature: Yeah! The Creature then keeps hitting the warhead. Rh30110478: Hey, can I give it a try? Tiny Creature: Sure, suit yourself. Rh30110478 is about to hit it but then realizes that a warhead is a nuclear bomb. Rh30110478: WHAT IN THE EVER LIVING FUCK AM I DOING?!?! (Points at the Tiny Creature but he isn't there) WHY Y--- Wait, where did he go? The Tiny Creature seen on the left side of Rh30110478's headphones. Rh30110478: Now where did that piece of shit go to?! He was almost about to nuke the whole entire airline! Tiny Creature: (Screams into Rh30110478's ear) RIGHT HEAR BOYYYYY!!! (Runs away) Rh30110478 WHY YOU--- COME BACK HERE!! (He then chases him all the way to a plane) The tiny creature then goes up a plane and trip Rh as he was going up the stairs. Rh30110478: Why that--- Rh30110478 is seen trying to find the creature on the plane. MarioFan2009: Hey Rh, what are you looking around for? OcelotGuys224: Yeah? Rh30110478: A small little guy was trying to nuke the airlines by hammering a warhead! I stopped him just in time before he could have caused damage. MarioFan2009: A small guy? You mean a Gremlin? OcelotGuys224: Boy! Those things are myths! Rh30110478: Wait, I think I could have saw one... MarioFan2009: Maybe we should go help him out? OcelotGuys224: Yeah, lets do so. They go search the whole entire plane but to no avail. They can't find the Gremlin. Gremlin: Boy, those guys are gonna have a lot of fun when the plane starts! Plane Pilot on the announcement: Attention passengers, please be seated as the plane is about take lift off. MarioFan2009: Yeah Rh, maybe we should go sit down and talk about this... OcelotGuys224: Yeah. They go back to their seats. OcelotGuys224: Oh boy, Canada here we come! Shrek is seen a few seats back. Shrek: Oh donkey! I shouldn't have eaten that cheesecake! OH! I think I need to crap!!! Black Yoshi: Yo Shreky, there is a bathroom in the back. Shrek: OH REALLY!! THANKS BLACK DONKEY! (Shrek runs all the way to the bathroom) It cuts back to Rh30110478, OcelotGuys224 and MarioFan2009. MarioFan2009: So where did you see this creature? Rh30110478: I saw him outside the plane where I was reading a newspaper, and all of a sudden, I saw him coming but I ignored him. Then I heard banging going on at the back so I decided to check what was going on. When I checked he told me about warheads which I did not know about until I asked for the hammer and he gave it to me. I was about to make a big mistake until I noticed that warheads are actually nukes! OcelotGuys224: Woah! MarioFan2009: I think we should just keep an eye out for the creature... OcelotGuys224: Yeah. We might find him soon. It cuts to the Gremlin at the back of the pilot's seat ready to cause chaos. The Gremlin: Hey there gal! Pilot: OH MY GOD! SOMEBODY HE--- The Gremlin ties her mouth shut and ties her at the back. The Gremlin: Looks like it's my time to shine! It cuts back to the passengers seats. Mario: So Rosalina, where have you been all these months? Rosalina: Well I--- Jeffy: Uh. Mario: Jeffy stop that! Jeffy: Uh! Mario: Jeffy st--- Jeffy: Uh uh uh uh. Mario: I guess I will just ignore him... Rosalina: Yeah... It cuts to the Gremlin again. The Gremlin: Boy this is gonna be fun! (He moves the wheel to the right side) The plane passengers are seen pushed by the plane's force. Passenger 1: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Mario: AHH! WHAT IS GOING ON?! Jeffy: Weeeeee! This is fun! It cuts to Shrek about to use the bathroom. Shrek: Oh donkey! I can't wait to take a big craaap!! Shrek sits down on the toilet. Shrek: Oh donkey!! Here it comes!! (Shrek then takes a huge crap but however, the plane's force then pulls him making him poop all over the plane's restroom) Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh... What happened don--- OH! Oh my God donkey! Look at this mess!! What will donkey say about this?? (Shrek thinks for a minute) I guess, it is ok. Maybe nobody is going to use the bathroom yet... Oh well, I better start wiping and leave... Black Yoshi: Yo folk! I can't even play my call of duties if this plane keeps on moving like this! MarioFan2009: What the hell is going on?! OcelotGuys224: I DON'T KNOW!!! Rh390110478: I think I will go check! It must be the Gremlin!! MarioFan2009: WAI-- Oh never mind! It cuts back to Shrek again. Shrek: (Is wiping himself) Oh yeah donkey! Get a load of that! Alright, guess it's time to leave! It cuts back to The Gremlin causing havoc on the plane. The Gremlin: Boy this is so much fun! (Sees the panorama tower) Oh goody! It's time to make history resurface! Rh390110478: OH NO YOU DON'T!! (Grabs the Gremlin and throws him away and moves the plane away from the tower) The Gremlin: Oh come! I was having fun!! Rh390110478: You won't be having fun anymore bud! (Grabs the Gremlin) The Gremlin: HELP! Somebody!! Rh390110478 is trying to control the plane as the passengers panic. The Gremlin escapes Rh390110478's hand and tries to jump off of the plane. The Gremlin: GOODBYE CRUEL WOILD!!! The Gremlin jumps off without his parachute killing him. Rh390110478: Well, I gotta get this plane back to the airlines! Rh390110478 then drives the airplane back to the airlines. MarioFan2009: Goodness! You saved us from death! Ocelot224: Yeah! Thanks a bunch! Rh390110478: Well, thanks everybody! (He falls on the ground exhausted from all the experiences he has been through that day) Everybody else then leaves the airplane and forget about taking the trip to Canada and plan it tomorrow. Later... Bathroom Janitor: Well, looks like I gotta get sweeping. (He enters the bathroom to see poop stains all over the stallment) OH DEAR GOD!! (Throws up and leaves) Trivia * This is the first MarioFan2009 short to star "OcelotGuys224" and "Rosalina". * The part where the Gremlin tries to get the plane to hit the buildings of Florida makes a close 9/11 reference. * The short is inspired from the Looney Tunes cartoon: "The Falling Hare" in case where both characters (Bugs Bunny replaced by Rh390110478) have to deal with a Gremlin who is trying to hijack a plane. (However, all of the plot is changed) * A sequel out of this exists. However, it was not made by MarioFan2009 but instead made by OcelotGuys224 because he liked the story. * The short was named: "The Little Plane Hijacker" but was renamed for reasons unknown. Category:Story Category:From 2018 Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:OcelotGuys224 Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:SML Shorts Category:Gremlin Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Pilot Episodes